Midnight Moon (Vitani and Kopa Story)
by NikaPalmer
Summary: Vitani meets Kopa when she's just a cub, the two hate each other right from the start until a freak accident changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Sunrise over the pride lands. Animals of all types can be seen making their way to priderock, As the Young prince is brought up for all to see, two dark figures can be seen watching from a distance.  
"Look at them sitting up there all cozy" the young male lion scoffs "Its not right, I should be king!"  
"Hush!" The female lion growls.  
in response Nuka rolls over on his back Zira is now Gazing back up towards priderock "the time to take back our kingdom will come soon enough, for now we must fall back but mark my words we will have our revenge" She Cackles evily and walks back towards the outlands.

Really Sorry this chapter is so short but it's basically the introduction of Kopa as a baby. I promise the other chapters will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kovu where are you?..." As Vitani leaves the tall patch of grass her tail begins to swivel in agitation "Zaza any sign of him from up there?"  
The small bird lands directly in front of the cub "Thats a big negative."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Affirmative, Theres no signs of movement target seems to have disappered."  
"Well Keep your eyes open he's gotta be around here somewhere."  
Roger that. with those last words the small bird takes flight again and starts to circle around the plains, A rustling in the grass behind Vitani draws her attention the grass parts revealing a small female heyena "Ashante there you are, Any Luck?"  
"No Sorry Vi, I did find a nice patch of berries though just in time to I was getting really hungry" Greedily, she Licks what's left of the blueberry juice off her right paw.  
Vitani simply rolls her eyes "Can you stop thinking with your stomach for one second? We gotta find Kovu."  
"I know I just got so hungry"  
In fear she steps back, and breaks a twig, Her eyes grow wide and she yelps.  
"Its After me! She runs and hides behind Vitani "Quiet! Are you trying to get us caught? remember we're not even suppose to be here."  
"Oops, Sorry I- I stepped on something..."  
"Shanny, it was just a twig" Vitani interupts taking the twig in her paw and crushing it. "Your lucky no one heard us, you wanna know what will happen if we get caught?'  
Ashante gulps "What?"  
"They'll murder us both where we stand...now stop messing around and try to find Kovu the sooner we get out of this place the better off we are."  
As Vitani turns and stalks off, Ashante disappers into the grass.  
Already irritated with her crappy morning Vitani sighs "Kovu come out!"  
She freezes, at the sound of two familar voices causing Her ears to move back and forth and her entire body to become tense, from above she hears Zaza "Vitani I've caught sight of the target he's moving fast want me to pursue him?"  
"Afirmative and don't lose him" Her entire body bursting with Adrenaline Vitani begins to run listening as the voices get closer and closer until she finally jumps off her backlegs and lands on another cub.  
"Ow! Vitani what are you doing get off me!"  
Kovu kicks her off and shakes the dust out of his fur.  
"What am I doing?" Vitani looks up to the small peach colored cub "What are YOU doing with HER!? You know we're not allowed to associate with the likes of them.."  
"I was trying to have some fun, and your ruining it for me "Yeah we werent hurting anyone" Kiara interupts.  
Vitani turns to glare at the cub "No ones talking to you pridelander so butt out!"  
"Vitani don't talk to her like that she's my freind!"  
"mother's gonna be mad when she finds out about this..." Vitani says not taking her eyes off Kiara.  
Out of no where Ashante runs out from the tall grass.  
"Vitani I..." She blinks in surprise "Oh! you found him!  
"Come on Kovu We're going home..."  
She turns and peeks over her shoulder "Now!"  
Kovu gives his freind one last smile before reluctantly following behind Vitani, Zaza is flying above them, watching the two cubs every move like a hawk listening intently to their argument. "Damit Kovu I don't know what you were thinking running off to play with a pridelander, honestly how much fun can a spoiled rotten princess be to play with anyway? "More fun then you know." Kovu shoots back.  
"I highly doubt that now come on lets get home before mother finds us missing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Young prince Kopa is playing with a small lizard it quickly wriggles out of his grasp and runs away "Hey come back here!"  
"Whoa!"  
Simba quickly grabs Kopa by the scruff and sets him back down "Just where do you think your going?"  
Kopa begins looking around for the lizard.  
"Kopa are you listening?"  
"Yeah dad"  
Kopa Kicks a nearby rock before looking up "I'm just bored can I go out and play please?"  
"Not until you promise me you'll be careful and come right back before sunset"  
Kopa isnt paying attention, he has his eyes set on the outlands "Y-Yeah sure, sure I promise" He says rather quickly "Kopa..."  
"Ok...Ok" He says growling in agitation "I promise I'll be back before sunset now can I go please?  
Nala and Zazu come out from pride rock as Simba gives a defeated sigh.  
"Alright but only if Zazu goes with you"  
"Aw, dad not Zazu!"  
"Thats my offer take it or leave it."  
"Ok..."  
Kopa runs off of priderock the bird following behind him.  
"but stay away from the outlands!" Simba shouts.  
"Simba, he'll be fine." Nala laughs.  
"Hes exactly like me when I was a cub and you remember what I was like."  
"Oh I remember" she nuzzles him "All to well."  
"Exactly my point and your not at all worried?"  
"Of course I am, but you gotta let him discover things on his own that's the only way he'll learn so do me a favor and try not to worry so much" She gives him one final nuzzle before heading into priderock. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kopa is walking thru the tall grass in search of the lizard he was playing with earlier, Zazu can be heard warning him to be careful.  
"I got it banana Beak!"  
Kopa looks up to say something else but he ends up hitting something and falling flat on his back.}  
"Kopa I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to..."  
Getting up and shaking off he smiles "Ah Dont sweat it sis"  
He pauses for a second "But you know, dads gonna kill you when he finds out you snuck out."  
"hes gonna have to catch me first" She giggles "Hey Guess what?"  
Feigning Intrest he leans in.  
"What is it?"  
Unable to hold in her excitment she blurts "I- I was playing with an outlander!"  
Kopa's mouth drops "You were what!?"  
"It's true..."  
Kiara is looking down at the ground.  
"And their not as bad as daddy said they were"  
"Not that bad? They were the followers of Uncle Scar who was a real creep by the way! I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"  
"Dont call me stupid." She mutters. The two sit in silence for a minute "So...what was the outlander like"  
"I know you wont believe it but he was just like one of us he didnt know much about playing though so I tried to teach him until his sister came and took him away..."  
"His sister?"  
"yeah, she gave me the creeps though the way she was staring at me.  
She pauses for a moment prompting Kopa to ask.  
"She threatened you didn't she?"  
"Yeah but its ok I..."  
"No its not ok, she cant just threaten you and get away with it I'm gonna find her and make her apologize!"  
"Kopa dont!"  
"Why?"  
"Because...Because I dont want you to get hurt"  
Kopa Laughs, and puffs out his chest.  
"She cant hurt me, shes a girl"  
"I know there was just something about her...Just be careful okay?"  
"I'm always careful Sis,"  
With that he disappers into the grass he had everything planned out he would drag her back and make her apologize if not she was gonna get her tail kicked.  
He didn't have to walk very far before he spotted them, "Gotcha" He jumped out from the grass and pounced intending to take the female cub down surprise, surprise he was the one that ended up with his head in the dirt.  
The Cub looked at him with disgust "Who are you pridelander?" She asked.  
"Future King!" He snapped despite being pinned to the ground.  
"So you must be Simba's son" She unsheethed her claws "At least for now" about to go for his throat she froze when someone yelled stop it was the princess again.  
"Leave him alone!"  
She jumped for Vitani who turned around and hit her in the face (Claws not extended) giving Kopa enough time to roll out from under her.  
Realizing that Kiara was using herself as a distraction Vitani went after Kopa again.  
"come on guys stop it!" Kovu shouted, "Before someone gets hurt!"  
He jumped in to stop his sister who in turn hit him in the chest with her backpaws.  
everyone froze, stunned.  
including Vitani.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a strange looking group... 4 cubs, 1 heyena and 2 red beaked hornbills but no one seemed to notice how different they all were they were all to busy staring at Vitani who had just lashed out at her own brother. Struggling to get to his feet he fought back the tears and ran off back towards the outlands.  
"Kovu wait."  
Ashanti took off after him.  
Kiara turned towards Vitani "You see what you did..." "What do you mean what I did..." Vitani snapped.  
"Oh please if you hadn't..."  
Kopa stopped her with a glare.  
"Young Prince we must get back home immediatly" Zazu landed near Kopa's feet.  
"He's right" Zaza landed on Vitani's shoulder "We have to go...Now!"  
As the cubs departed, young Zaza took off into the air again She looke back at Zazu and Kiara and wispered.  
"Goodbye, Father..."

*******  
As Vitani ventured past the 5 stones she spotted The Zuberi river and above it was the log that led into the outlands.  
"We're almost there" She heard Zaza say "We better hurry before your mother sends a search party.  
"Hey Vitani!"  
Her ears perked up at the sound of her name being called. "Nuka? where's Kovu?"  
"Don't worry the little termites home safe and sound...Sorta..." She pretended not to hear that last part and headed back towards the termite mounds where her mother was yelling at Kovu.  
"If I ever hear that you wandered into the pridelands again...!" Her mother raised a paw and struck Kovu across the face causing him to yelp and shrink back in fear, Zira raised her paw again but Vitani got in the way and took the hit meant for him.  
once Zira realized what she'd done she didn't seem apologetic or even remorseful instead she seemed rather pleased with the cut marks that slashed across Vitani's small chest.  
"I forbid you to cry" She suddenly growls "Crying is a weakness, and I will not tolerate that in my pride"  
Her eyes dart towards Ashanti.  
Vitani's eyes grow wide "mother no!"  
Zira growls in vitani's direction and she flinches back.  
"Ashanti Come here" She says in a sweet voice, Vitani knew it was a trick though.  
Ashanti doesnt move causing Zira to grow angry "You will obey me or so help me I will..."  
She has ashanti by the neck now.  
"Mother leave her alone!"  
Vitani jumps in to defend her freind and gets another claw extending slap for her efforts, after a minute of total silence Zira releases Ashanti and heads back into the termite mound as she does Nuka Kovu and Zaza approach Vitani.  
"Oh, Vitani are you ok?" Zaza perches on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine.."  
"are you?" Kovu questions.  
"Look I said I'm fine."  
As she rises to her feet she nearly falls over but Ashanti quickly stands beside her and holds her up. "Thank you" She murmers gently.  
"Hey, what are freinds for" Vitani makes an effort to smile.  
"It'll be dark soon we better head in" Nuka stands by Vitani's left side "The heyena's will be out soon..."  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kopa help me!"  
"You promised!"  
Gah!  
Kopa awoke with a start and looked around the cave everyone but him was asleep, what a strange dream he thought he had never seen himself as a coward but that dream just sent chills up his spine. He had been in a meadow, playing when out of no where this strange lion with the scariest red eyes he'd ever seen approached him he tried to run but the lion grabbed him by the tail. He shouted for his mother and father but no one came the last image was of the outlander Vitani laughing as he got torn to shreds "Goodbye Pridelander" She had said.  
"Kopa?"  
he looked around, his mother Nala was staring at him "honey what's the matter?"  
"bad dream." He said matter-a-factly.  
She nodded in understanding "I used to get those all the time as a cub. You know what helps?"  
"What?"  
"Is thinking of only good memorys before you go to sleep that way there's no room left for bad ones to get in,"  
Kopa smiled, and nuzzles his mother "I know, Thanks mom."  
Unable to go back to sleep he lay awake the rest of that night thinking of that cub Vitani why had she appeared in his dream? It was strange he hardly knew her yet in his dream she had enjoyed seeing him die.  
At least I'll never see her again He thought to himself.

"Attack!"  
Still hesitant, Vitani head butted Kovu who tumbled to the ground.  
"Vitani what are you doing you know how I feel when you hesitate." Vitani shrunk back "I'm sorry..."  
Zira turned to Kovu. "As for you, I order you to fight back. show her no mercy if you dont You'll go hungry again am I clear!?"  
Kovu nodded "Yes, Mother..."  
"AGAIN!"  
They continued their rough play until Zira got bored and allowed them to stop for that morning.  
As they headed back in, Vitani noticed Kovu gazing towards the pridelands.  
"Hey, Kovu..."  
No answer.  
"Kov? earth to Kovu, hey snap out of it!" She pulled at his tail causing him to whirl around.  
"OW!"  
"You know you can't go back there."  
"I know, It's just I wonder what she's doing right now."  
"Probably, learning how to do princess stuff" Vitani sniffed, causing Zaza and Ashanti to stiffle back some laughter.  
"Now come on lets head inside."  
Kovu hesitated, Vitani saw that look in his eyes and jumped in front of him before he could take off.  
"dont even think about it"  
"Vi come on I just gotta see her one last time,"  
"Kovu...No!"  
"To late Vi," He pushed past her and ran.  
"Damit! Kovu come back!"  
She ordered Zaza and Ashanti to stay put and took off after Kovu on her own. 


End file.
